The Revenge
by A Derpy King Boo
Summary: Once a happy Pokémon, an Umbreon soon learns that he has been replaced. Now, after being abandoned, he wants revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Fall.

Nightfall.

Many things go wrong in this universe. There is high crime, scary places, and a lot of negativity. However, all of this is about to change with the presence of one being.

His name is Umbreon. He is famous worldwide for causing destruction everywhere he goes. We've tried everything we can do to stop him from destroying mankind but nothing works; he just keeps attacking.

Truth is, this Umbreon wasn't always like this. Umbreon was once a very happy Pokémon. Though one day, Umbreon was abandoned by his trainer. Left alone, Umbreon could not support itself and the wild Pokémon soon surrounded Umbreon.

The wild Pokémon, low on food, had the cannibalistic look in their eyes and they soon attacked Umbreon all at once.

Umbreon protected itself as best as it could by unleashing a devious Dark Pulse on all of the wild Pokémon at the same time.

Because of this, Umbreon managed to escape. Running without knowing where he was going, Umbreon kept on going until he couldn't stand anymore. He soon fell to the ground because of exhaustion near a tree. Just then, a lone Banette appeared and took Umbreon in for care.

This Banette, like Umbreon, was also abandoned by his trainer.

Banette told Umbreon his entire story. Apparently, Banette was abandoned because of an embarrassing loss to a Poliwrath.

"The trainer lost hopes in me and decided it was better for him to release me...I vowed that I would find him and make him pay ever since..." Banette told Umbreon.

"Harsh way to be released," Umbreon answered. "I can never imagine that happening. Poliwrath are very aggressive Pokémon, at least the ones I've seen."

"Yes they are," Banette replied. "That Poliwrath knocked me out with Waterfall...I thought he would go through me, me being a ghost Pokémon and all, but he managed to get me with a clean hit. After Ben took me to the Pokémon Center, he called me out and told me that he was leaving me here..."

Banette started to cry, but anger was the true emotion that showed.

"He told me I was weak! How can I be? After all, I've won many of his battles for him!"

Umbreon detected that Banette was growing more and more out of control and tried to calm Banette down.

"Stop Banette!"

It didn't work so Umbreon unleashed a Shadow Ball on Banette. That got Banette to calm down a lot.

"Thanks," Banette said, "I needed that...Anyways, why did your trainer abandon you?"

"Well," Umbreon started, "I was abandoned out of the blue. I didn't do anything wrong and I've always been strong. I have rarely lost battles and my trainer loved me very, very much..."

"Then why did he abandon you?"

"I don't know...he just said he was leaving me...though I did follow him before running away..." Umbreon said.

"...And?" Banette asked.

"...And," Umbreon said as he started to cry, "I saw him with another Umbreon...how could he?"

"That's harsh..." Banette told Umbreon.

Banette noticed that Umbreon was going to lose himself eventually. He offered Umbreon some comfort as Umbreon became drowned in his own tears.

"I don't get it." Umbreon told Banette. "How could he replace me?"

"I understand your pain and I would feel extremely bad." Banette said.

Just then, something inside Umbreon snapped. Umbreon had slowly stopped crying and looked at Banette. Banette understood better how Umbreon was feeling now than he did earlier; Umbreon wanted revenge.

"Your eyes show it," exclaimed Banette, "you want to get back at him for leaving you!"

"Yes I do!" Umbreon shouted.

At that moment, the two Pokémon joined forces and would soon become the world's cruelest Pokémon.


	2. Chapter 2

The same night. Umbreon and Banette are taking cover in a tree from the rain.

"So how shall we go about it?" asked Umbreon.

"We will attack with all our might." Banette said. "We will eventually find them and make them pay."

"You sure that'll work?"

"Trust me. This will work!"

After that, the two evil beings set out to find the trainers that abandoned them. They soon found themselves in a town they have never been in before.

"Now just like I told you." Banette told Umbreon.

"Okay." Umbreon answered.

Just then, the two Pokémon unleashed sinister attacks on the town and the surrounding area! Umbreon used Dark Pulse while Banette used Hyper Beam, destroying everything that stood in their way. Astonished, people began to call out their Pokémon and attack Umbreon and Banette but it was useless as the two raging Pokémon were too strong for anyone to defeat!

"Nothing will stop us!" shouted Banette.

"It is pointless to try to!" added Umbreon.

Umbreon and Banette continued their pursuit, eventually causing everyone to flee the area! The two Pokémon have done all they could. In a matter of only hours, they turned a fully developed town into nothing but smoke and ashes.

"They're not here..." Banette said.

"Shall we try the next town then?" asked Umbreon.

"Yes." Banette answered. "And we won't stop until we've gotten our revenge!"

And they wouldn't. The two Pokémon kept on going until they had gotten their revenge.

What they didn't know was that the next town they were headed to already knew they were coming, thanks to someone alerting them. The town sent out all the Pokémon they had and once Umbreon and Banette got there, ordered them all to attack at once. However, it was useless as Umbreon and Banette attacked and successfully beat every single Pokémon they had.

"Now, let's find our trainers!" shouted Umbreon.

They started their destructive ways once again, using the same moves, Dark Pulse and Hyper Beam, leaving the town in ashes.

"Not here either..." Banette said.

"Don't worry we'll find them!" Umbreon answered.


	3. Chapter 3

The two beasts have been going from town to town, in search for the trainers who abandoned them. While doing so, they have also left a trail of destruction behind them.

Everywhere they went, they destroyed within a matter of hours. Many people have used their Pokémon to try to stop them, but it was useless as Umbreon and Banette were far more powerful.

A state of emergency was in effect to warn the nearby towns and cities of these two destructive beasts.

-Inside a Pokémon Center-

"Here you go." Nurse Joy said to a trainer.

The trainer happened to be Umbreon's trainer. This trainer went all around the world with his Pokémon. He has been to every region and has won the league in three of them.

"Thank you Nurse Joy." he said as he went towards the waiting room.

This trainer, Phil, was waiting for Ben, Banette's trainer. The two have been traveling together since they met in Mount Silver. Ben, just like Phil, has been to every region, winning the league in two of them. Both of them were on their way to compete in the Johto Pokémon League but decided to stay the night at the Pokémon Center.

Finally, Ben arrived.

"Hey." Ben said. "How are your Pokémon?

"They're feeling much better now." Phil answered. "How about yours?"

"They're doing well." Ben answered.

They continued to chat until they noticed the television in the other room. Many people were gathering around it, including Nurse Joy.

"What's going on?" asked Phil.

"There appears to be two Pokémon on a rampage," a trainer said, "and they're headed this way!"

"We've got to do something!" Ben shouted.

"Shh!" another trainer said, "They're saying something on the TV!"

Everyone paid close attention to the television now as it started to provide the trainers and Nurse Joy some information.

"Eyewitnesses have confirmed the Pokémon to be a Banette and an Umbreon wreaking havoc on the town!" the news reporter said. "The two Pokémon are destroying everything in their path with the moves Dark Pulse and Hyper Beam as it appears that they are looking for something!"

_Weird, _Phil thought, _that looks like the Umbreon I released a couple days ago!_

While Phil was thinking about that, Ben had the exact same thought.

_Wow, _thought Ben, _that looks like the Banette I abandoned a while ago!_

Just then the two looked at each other and ran out of the Pokémon Center simultaneously!

"Ben," started Phil, "I think one of those two Pokémon is my Umbreon!"

"Weird," exclaimed Ben, "I think the other one is my Banette I abandoned a while ago!"

"They're doing this cause they're searching for something!" Phil said.

"...I think they're looking for us..." Ben answered.


	4. Chapter 4

Umbreon and Banette are still on a destructive rampage searching for the trainers that abandoned them. Little do they know that their trainers are also looking for them!

"Keep going!" Banette told Umbreon.

"I am," Umbreon answered, "not long now before we find our trainers, right Banette?"

"Hopefully!"

They continued their destructive ways in the hopes of getting their revenge.

"Look Banette!" shouted Umbreon. "Up ahead!"

"Who is it?" Banette asked.

"I think it's my trainer!" answered Umbreon. "He's with someone!"

Banette took a closer look and noticed that the other person running next to Umbreon's trainer was Ben, his trainer.

"That's my trainer!" shouted Banette. "Perfect timing! Now we don't have to keep searching!"

Phil and Ben ran towards Umbreon and Banette until they were about ten yards from each other.

"Well, well, well," Banette spoke using telepathy, "look what we have here."

"It seems we have found our trainers." Umbreon spoke, also using telepathy so that their trainers could understand them.

"Yes we have." answered Banette. "Now it's time we extracted our revenge!"

"They...they're speaking...to US!" Phil shouted.

"...And they want revenge..." Ben added.

Just then, Umbreon started to unleash Dark Pulse while Banette started to charge up his Hyper Beam.

"They're attacking us!" Phil shouted.

"Whatever." Ben said. "We'll show them why we abandoned them in the first place! Go Glalie!"

"Yeah!" agreed Phil. "You too, Flareon!"

"Hmph!" Banette shouted. "We'll show them that we are stronger than their Pokémon!"

"Yes we will!" agreed Umbreon.


	5. Chapter 5

The epic showdown between the two Pokémon and trainers has started. It's Glalie and Flareon against Umbreon and Banette.

"Glalie, use Ice Beam on Banette!" Ben commanded.

Glalie did so and attacked Banette with Ice Beam, but Banette jumped out of the way and unleashed his Hyper Beam, causing Glalie to faint!

"OH NO!" Ben shouted. "Glalie, return!"

At the same time, Phil had commanded his Flareon to attack Umbreon using Fire Blast. Flareon did as it was told and unleashed a Fire Blast. Umbreon dodged the attack and sent a Dark Pulse towards Flareon, causing it to faint!

"Flareon!" Phil shouted. "...Return."

"Had enough?" Umbreon and Banette both asked.

"We'll show you two!" Phil and Ben answered.

"Sceptile, come on out!" Ben said.

"Blaziken, you join in too!" Phil said.

"Sceptile, use Leaf Storm on Banette!" Ben commanded.

"Blaziken, you use Flamethrower on Umbreon!" Phil shouted.

The two Pokémon did as they were told. However, Banette redirected the leaves from the Leaf Storm towards Sceptile using Psychic! Blaziken stopped attacking Umbreon and used Flamethrower to protect Sceptile by burning the leaves to a crisp. Umbreon found an opening and attacked Blaziken using Shadow Ball, causing Blaziken to fall over!

"Blaziken," Phil shouted, "I know you can do it! Get up!"

It took some time for Blaziken to get up, but it did and Blaziken's ability, Blaze, kicked in!

"We can still defeat you two!" Banette shouted.

"I've had enough of this!" Ben yelled out. "Time for some fire power! Sceptile, use Earthquake!"

"No Ben, wait!" Phil shouted, but it was too late!

Sceptile unleashed Earthquake on everyone surrounding him and caused all three Pokémon to fall. Umbreon and Banette got back up, but not Blaziken!

"Whoops," said Ben silently, "sorry..."

"It's okay," answered Phil, "as long as we know it hurt those two, it's all good! Blaziken, return!"

"That hurt..." Umbreon told Banette.

"Yes it did." Banette answered back. "It hurt me pretty badly..."

Just then, Banette fell over; He had fainted!

"Banette," Umbreon said, "BANETTE!"

No answer...

Umbreon looked at the trainers with fire in his eyes.

"How dare you do that to him!" Umbreon snapped. "NOW YOU'LL PAY!"


	6. Chapter 6

The fighting continues but now it's just Umbreon against the two trainers. Some onlookers have come to watch the showdown occur but not join in, seeing Umbreon's vicious power.

"NOW YOU'LL PAY!" snapped Umbreon as he unleashed a sinister Dark Pulse on Phil, Ben, and Sceptile, instantly fainting Sceptile.

_Wow, _thought both Ben and Phil, _that was one strong move!_

"Sceptile, return!" Ben said. "Snorlax, it's your turn!"

"Lapras, join in too!" Phil shouted.

_For Banette._ Umbreon thought.

"Snorlax, Body Slam!" commanded Ben.

"Lapras, Ice Beam!" Phil said.

The two did as they were told and Umbreon managed to dodge both attacks while unleashing the strongest Dark Pulse he has ever used! Snorlax fell to the ground but Lapras stood up!

"Snorlax, return!" Ben said.

"Lapras use Ice Beam again!" Phil commanded

"Pidgeot," shouted Ben, "you're up! Use Wing Attack!"

Again, both of them did as they were told and Lapras' Ice Beam nailed one of Umbreon's paws, freezing it and making it unable to get away! Umbreon answered back using Shadow Ball on both Pidgeot and Lapras. Lapras fainted but Shadow Ball had no effect on Pidgeot as it hit Umbreon with Wing Attack, sending it through the air. Umbreon landed hard on the concrete but still got up to fight!

_For Banette, _Umbreon kept telling himself, _for Banette!_

"Lapras, return!" Phil said. "Magnezone, you're next! Use Thunderbolt!"

"Pidgeot, use Wing Attack again!"

And once again, both did as they were told and Umbreon unleashed another Dark Pulse, seeing how that was the most damaging move he had. Umbreon put everything he had into that Dark Pulse and it paid off, fainting both Pokémon!

"Both of you, return!" Phil and Ben both said.

"Now, Raichu," Ben shouted, "it's your turn to battle!"

"Same for you Metagross!" Phil yelled. "Use Meteor Mash!"

"Raichu, use Hyper Beam!" Ben commanded.

Both of them used the moves they were told but Umbreon managed to dodge them both again! Umbreon then used Dark Pulse again, causing, once again, both Pokémon to faint!

"This is one strong Pokémon!" Ben told Phil.

"Yeah..." Phil agreed.

The two fainted Pokémon returned to their Pokéballs and two new Pokémon came up to battle next.

"Go, Porygon-Z!" Ben shouted.

"You too, Dragonair!" Phil added.

Umbreon was getting tired but he kept telling himself to keep going.

_For Banette, _he would tell himself, _for Banette!_

Banette still lay on the ground but he regained consciousness.

"Porygon-Z, use Tri Attack!" Ben said.

"Dragonair, use Dragon Pulse!" Phil commanded.

Both used the moves given to them but Umbreon was quick to dodge the two attacks! Once again, Umbreon sent Dark Pulse over to the other Pokémon, causing Porygon-Z to faint. However, Dragonair remained standing!

"Porygon-Z, return..." Ben said as he looked down towards the pavement. He knew he had lost...

"I guess it's up to us Dragonair!" Phil told it. "Use Dragon Pulse again!"

Umbreon quickly dodged the attack and sent a Shadow Ball flying towards the airborne Dragonair. Dragonair took the hit well as it was still standing once it reached the ground again.

"Once more Dragonair!"

Again, Dragonair used Dragon Pulse while Umbreon countered with Shadow Ball.

A huge collision occurred in mid-air, causing an explosion and a cloud of smoke to appear! Nobody could see if any of the Pokémon were still standing!

"Come on Dragonair!" Phil shouted. "I know you can do it!"


	7. Chapter 7

The cloud of smoke was still there from the collision between Shadow Ball and Dragon Pulse. Nobody knew if either Pokémon were still standing!

Just then, two figures appeared in the smoke, showing that both Pokémon were still standing!

"FINISH HIM DRAGONAIR!"

_For Banette!_

"FOR BANETTE!" Umbreon screamed as he unleashed the strongest Shadow Ball ever!

The Dragon Pulse Dragonair sent towards Umbreon was no match for Umbreon's wicked Shadow Ball, as it was annihilated! The Shadow Ball was too quick for Dragonair to dodge as it hit him hard, causing it to faint!

Everyone was in shock! Nobody could believe what they had just seen! Banette got back up but was still struggling from the Earthquake that caused him to faint.

"...D-Dragonair," Phil stuttered, "r-return."

Umbreon then started to walk towards Phil. Everyone cleared the area because they did not want to see what would happen next.

"Had enough?" Umbreon asked.

"Y-You defeated my team..." Phil replied back.

Banette and Ben were watching close by, but neither Banette nor Ben was near each other. Just then, Banette saw Phil take out a Pokéball; He was going to try to catch Umbreon! Banette stopped that from happening by using Psychic to gain control of the Pokéball. Banette stripped the Pokéball from Phil's grasp and quickly disposed of it using Will-O-Wisp.

"Why not come along with me?" Phil asked. "Just like old times?"

"Are you serious right now?" Umbreon replied. "I will never travel with you after what you have done to me!"

Umbreon was then accompanied by Banette. Banette saw the fire in Umbreon's eyes and saw that it was prepared to attack Phil. Banette soon joined him in charging up his Hyper Beam but as more and more people ran towards the scene, the two evil Pokémon decided to flee!

Not a word was said by either Pokémon as they fled the city but Banette knew Umbreon made the right decision in staying a wild Pokémon. After today, these two Pokémon were the most wanted, mainly for their power but mostly for the destruction they have done.

"You've made the right decision Umbreon," Banette said, "you made the right decision..."'

"I know," answered Umbreon, "I know..."


End file.
